scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Monorail Song (FemaleLover Version)
FemaleLover's music video of The Monorail Song. Dedicated to: Edit Edit * Everyone who made their own version. Song: Edit Edit * The Monorail Song Song from: Edit Edit * The Simpsons Transcript: Edit Edit * Anna Banana: You know, a town with money’s a little like the mule with the spinning wheel. No one knows how he got it and danged if he knows how to use it. * Laughter * Laughter * Molly: Heh heh, Mule * Anna Banana: The name's Anna Banana, Anna. And I come before you good people tonight with an idea. Probably the greatest. Aw, It's not for you. It's more a Kalidoscopia idea. * Winnie: Now, wait just a minute. We're twice as smart as the people of Kalidoscopia. Just tell us your idea and we'll vote for it. * Anna Banana: All right. I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll Show you my idea. I give you the Kalidoscopia Monorail! * Picture of Monorail In Disneyland * Anna Banana: I've sold monorails to Christmas Town, London and Arrendale, and, by gum, it put them on the map! * Cricket, Butterbean and Poppy Seeing * Anna Banana: Well, sir, there's nothin' on Earth like a genuine bona-fide electrified six-car monorail! What'd I say? * Cindy Lou Who: Monorail. * Anna Banana: What's it called? * Zack and Cody: Monorail. * Anna Banana: That's right! Monorail! * The Lion Guard Characters: Monorail...monorail...monorail... * Charlie Brown: I hear those things are awfully loud. * Anna Banana: It glides as softly as a cloud. * Miss Piggy: Is there a chance the track could bend? * Anna Banana: Not on your life, my Hindu friend. * Leni Loud: What about us brain-dead slobs? * Anna Banana: You'll be given cushy jobs. * Daisy: Were you sent here by the devil? * Anna Banana: No, good sir, I'm on the level. * D.W: The ring came off my pudding can. * Anna Banana: Take my pen knife, my good man. I Swear, it's The Earth's only choice! Throw up your hands and raise your voice! * Flowers: Monorail... * Anna Banana: What's it called? * Scallions: Monorail... * Anna Banana: Once again! * Orange and Pear: MONORAIL! * Gil: But Main Street's still all cracked and broken. * Oona: Sorry, Mom, the mob has spoken! * Smurfs: Monorail... * Men: Monorail... * Ants: MONORAIL! * Muppets: MONORAIL! * Molly: Mo''no—D'oh!'' : Clips/Years/Companies: Edit Edit * Rainbow Rangers (@2018 Nickelodeon/Telegael) * Wimzie's House (@1995-1996 YTV/CBC) * Fanboy and Chum Chum (@2009-2012 Nickelodeon) * Bubble Guppies (@2011 Nickelodeon) * The Boxtrolls (@2014 Focus) * The Muppet Christmas Carol (@1992 Disney/Jim Henson) * Mary Poppins (@1964 Disney) * Olaf's Frozen Adventure (@2017 Disney) * Butterbean's Café (@2018- Nickelodeon) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (@2000 Universal) * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (Commercial Breaks; @2005-2008 Disney) * The Lion Guard (Bunga and the King; @2016- Disney) * The Peanuts Movie (@2015 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * The Loud House (@2016- Nickelodeon) * Toy Story 3 (@2010 Disney/Pixar) * Arthur (@1996- PBS) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * VeggieTales (@1993-2015 Big Idea) * The Annoying Orange (@2009- Daneboe) * The Smurfs 2 (@2013 Sony/Columbia) * Brave (@2012 Disney/Pixar) * Antz (@1998 Dreamworks) * The Muppet Movie (@1979 Jim Henson)